Fallen From a Rose
by Raven Cartier
Summary: When Bella has had enough of Edward, she heads to see Alice where things get interesting. Will Alice tell Bella of her true feelings or will she let her best friend marry Edward anyway? Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an Alice/Bella pairing; if you don't like the idea of this pairing, then this story isn't for you.

I don't own Twilight, wish I did however all character names and locations are the property of Stephenie Meyer

This story will keep going between Bella's and Alice's point of view.

Chapter 1- All About a Certain Cullen

**Bella POV**

**You really think having this gorgeous vampire boyfriend is awesome? Well it isn't, between his constant brooding and the fact that he's scared to do anything other than kiss me cause he thinks that he'll lose control. I just can't picture being with him forever and unfortunately forever is what Edward wants...**

**I can remember the first day I saw the Cullens..**

_Flashback_

_Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Angela had invited me to sit with them for lunch and of course being the new girl at school, I figured that I may as well join them. Not even 10 minutes later, the Cullens walked in._

_First there was a tall brown haired guy who looked like he had the strength of a bear with a tall blonde girl who looked like she could be a supermodel; Emmett and Rosalie, next were a blond haired guy who looked like he was in pain with a short dark spiky haired girl, Jasper and Alice._

_Then finally he walked in, tall; light brown hair and a definite brooding expression on his face. That was Edward and little did I know that he would eventually be my boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

**Funny thing is here that he wants to marry me, like I said, I can't picture forever.. I definitely have to see what else is out there before I decide to settle down.**

**Maybe I'll just go see Alice, she always seems to make me feel better; plus any time that I get to spend with my best friend is a good thing.**

Alice POV

Why did my stupid brother have to take the only girl in over 100 years that had caught my attention? Jerkward wants to marry Bella but I know he won't touch her or anything I could give her anything and everything that she needs.

I know Bella doesn't love him and the interesting thing is that I had a vision a couple of days ago that we would end up together but I don't know if I can trust myself not to tell her that.

I looked up and noticed Jasper standing at my door. When did he show up? All these thoughts about Miss Swan have been majorly distracting me and of course if I tell my husband; he'll probably blow a fucking gasket and tell Edward.

If it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme, I'd leave this family but everyone's concerned that I'd get hurt; I'm a big girl and if people hadn't forgot, I am a vampire after all.

"So Ali, what's got you so distracted? Is it another troubling vision of the dogs?" Jasper asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

"No I've just been worried about Bella." She replied with a slight frown. _Yeah I'm just concerned she's going to make a big mistake by staying with Jerkward._

"What do you mean? Has she been around the dogs reservation again? Or is it something else?" he asked as he began to walk back towards the stairs.

"Jas, this isn't about the dogs..."

"Well then, what is it about?"

End of Chapter 1

Haha I know I'm evil but I wasn't about to have Alice tell Jasper what she was really on about cause that would spoil everything.

R&R!

And I've got a question for all you awesome people; what do you think the title of the FF means? I'll have the answer next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm back with chapter 2; since my readers couldn't be more impatient and I think the people who actually reviewed the first chapter are awesome and I love them so let's get down to the Bellice FF!

Alice POV

How was I going to tell Jasper that I was practically head over heels in love with Bella? Seriously there was like no easy way for me to tell my husband that I loved my best friend more than him.

"It's about.." she was about to finish her sentence just as the doorbell interrupted her. _Honestly couldn't have time that out any better. _Bolting from her room and sliding down the banister, Alice wondered who could be dropping by the house randomly. Finally opening the door, a giant smile etched across her lips when she saw her best friend standing in the doorway.

"Bella! So what brings you here today?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels slightly like she was a child on a sugar rush.

"Do I really need a reason to come see you Ali? Well other than the obvious that I want to spend some time with my best friend." Bella said then picked her tiny pixie of a best friend up and carried her over to the truck.

"Aww! You know you don't need to carry me Isabella, I am a big girl after all and I can walk."

"Well I wanted to avoid the whole you taking 20 minutes to pick out another pair of shoes." Bella chuckled slightly then opened the door of her truck and put Alice into the passenger seat of her truck before hopping into the driver's seat and taking off.

Well this is going to be absolute torture, having Bella so close and I'm not allowed to do anything in case she freaks out and runs away.

Bella POV

There was absolutely no way that I was going to talk to Alice while I was around the Cullen house, Edward would have taken me away and it would be the usual bullshit that I can't seriously stand anymore. I really don't know what it is about her but something about her has me really liking the pixie vampire a lot more than a friend and if I don't confess how I feel, I think I'm going to like explode.

After driving 20 minutes, Bella stopped her truck in front of a secluded forest and took the key out of the ignition.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked giving her friend a rather perplexed expression which amused Bella to the point that she started laughing.

"Um...well there is something that I kind of have to tell and it's best if I do it here." Bella got out of her truck and Alice followed her until she stopped in the middle of the forest.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Alice then frowned as she looked up at Bella who seemed rather nervous for some reason.

"Well.. I'm starting to feel that I don't love Edward anymore. And..." she paused slightly and took her friend's hand in her own. "I really like you more than a friend, I guess you could say.. I love you Alice Cullen."

After Bella had poured her heart out to her friend, she noticed that Alice looked like she was about to cry and in that respect; vampires couldn't actually cry.

"You don't know how long I've waited to heard those words, I knew that you and Edward weren't meant to be; cause you're my mate."

Alice POV

Wow.. Bella loves me ; then again it really isn't surprising seeing as I knew that it was only a matter of time until she realized that we were meant to bed together.

"I love you too Bella Swan." Alice replied then leaned up slightly and slowly inched her lips closer to Bella before she was suddenly interrupting by someone clearing their throat.

"Well well well... what do we have here, if it isn't my sister with Edward's girlfriend and they are about to kiss? You know Jasper would love to hear about this Alice." A devilish smirk crossed Rosalie's lips as she looked at the two girls.

"Damn it Rose! Can't you see that we were trying to be alone here!" Alice growled at her sister, well I guess it's true what they say when secrets are really best kept as secrets.

End of Chapter 2

Haha bad Rosalie! Interrupting Bellice's first kiss! But you know, I had to have someone rain on their parade since it always isn't going to be sunshine and roses for Alice and Bella. As always R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Right dudes, I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, I know I haven't updated since last month but things have come up that kept me occupied but now it's all over and I can finally bring you Chapter 3! Be prepared for a change with Rosalie.. *shifty*

As always, I don't own anything.

_Flashback_

"_Well well well, what do we have here; if it isn't Edward's girlfriend and my sister and they are about to kiss? You know Jasper would love to hear about this Alice." A devilish smirk crossed Rosalie's lips as she looked at the two girls._

"_Damn it Rose! Can't you see that we were trying to be alone here?" Alice growled at her sister, well I guess it's true what they say when secrets are really best kept secret._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Bella's POV

Of course she would have to interrupt the best chance I had at finally kissing Alice but what's worse is the fact that she could blackmail me for the longest time with this and that could mean that I would never get to see my beautiful pixie again.

"Look Rosalie, I don't care that you saw us about to kiss; I don't want you telling the boys about this because you know damn well how Edward would react." A slight sigh escaped the lips of Miss Swan as she finished talking.

"Bella.. you know I can't do that, but maybe we could work out a little.." The blonde vampire trailed off slightly as she escorted Bella behind a tree, the expression on her face changed from one of minor shock to one of immense mischief. "Compromise.." She leaned in close, pressing her body against the other girl's which seemed to cause a sense of confusion to run through Bella; Rosalie trailed one of her fingers down Bella's chest and grinned slightly.

Whoa! Rosalie's totally hitting on me, but.. I can't do this to Alice; unfortunately there isn't really any other way to get out of this then act like I'm interested in Rose, let's just hope no one figures out my plan and tries to crash it.

"Well..what did you have in mind?" She whispered seductively into Rosalie's ear which caused the vampire to raise her eyebrows slightly, she didn't expect Bella to react like that but nevertheless she could work with it. "Hmm.. take me on a date..tomorrow night, if you're good; I'll have a little surprise for you." Rosalie smirked once more then leaned in and pressed her cold lips to the other girl's, after several moments of playing tonsil hockey, she brought Bella back over to Alice then ran off.

* * *

Alice POV

Wait.. where is Rose taking my Bella? Why are they going behind a tree? I hope Bella knows what she's doing here cause I would hate to have to find out that Edward know about us. Nothing is going to keep me from seeing her, especially not Jerkward.

"Bella! So why did Rosalie want to take you behind that tree?" She wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and looked up at her girlfriend curiously.

"Oh, she and I have a compromise that she won't tell anyone else about us; but.. I sorta have to go on a date with her.." Bella put her hands on Alice's shoulders, leaning down to place a kiss on her soft cheek.

"A date? You better know what you're doing cause Rosalie can be quite the temptress.. I would know all about that." She watched as Bella's jaw dropped at that admission, it was definitely something that she had regretted but in a way; it broadened her horizons which definitely helped a lot when it came to dating.

I'm not sure if Bella's strong enough to defend herself against Rosalie but I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid that could get her in serious trouble; I don't want to lose another girlfriend to Rose..

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I know it's not that long, but I was kinda distracted by other things. Rosalie and Bella on their date next chapter, will she fall to the same fate that Alice had? Or will she be the one to survive the date and go back to her pixie girlfriend? You'll have to wait and see! R&R


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I haven't really had the inspiration lately to continue this story; I'm still looking for a Beta so if anyone would like to help then let me know because it would be much appreciated. I'm not sure where to carry this story next, I mean other than the whole Bella and Rosalie going on a date but after that it's kinda blank in my head.

Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish it so keep checking.

-Amanda


End file.
